Sobre Intrigas y Pasiones
by Damr1990
Summary: X quiere a Alia, pero ella lo desprecia, Layer quiere a zero, Pero para el ella es solo su compañera de trabajo, ¿que haran X y Layer para ganarse su amor? y con quien se quedara Axl ¿Pallete o cinnamon? se aceptan reviews, Capitulo 2 Arriba
1. Sobre Amores y Rivales

**Sobre Intrigas y Pasiones**

Fanfic de Megaman X

Disclaimer. megaman y todas sus variaciones y sagas perteneces a keiji inafube (si fuera mio no habria dejado tantos huecos en la historia) y cuentan con copyright de capcom(copyright que nos pasamos por el arco del triunfo cada vez que alguien hace un fic)

Capitulo 1, Sobre amores y rivales 

(o amores y desamores, no me decidi por ninguno de los dos titulos :-p)

La base hunter estaba llena de actividad, huntres iban y corrían por todas partes, las operadoras estaban hasta el techo con papeleo, había explotado otro generador en la bahía de ingeniería… un día normal… que a nadie le importa por que ni X ni Zero ni AXL estaban ahí, ellos estaban en una misión en una fabrica abandonada, sus operadoras si estaban en la base….

X.- Alia, donde esta el Maverick

Alia. -O- bwaaaa (bostezo)… esta bwaaa… encima de ti, dispara y ya… bwaaaaa

X.-…..¬.¬ me estas poniendo atención

Alia… bwaaaa… claro que si…bwaaa... Zero… me encantaría salir contigo…bwaaa

X.- (en voz baja) ¬.¬gyadduiduidridoda, zero esto, zero aquello, que tiene el que no tenga yo

Alia… bwaaa una armadura mas chida…bwaaaa…hermosos ojos azules… y un salvaje cabello dorado… bwaaaa… un inconfundible tras…

X.- ¬.¬#

Zero.- Layer, alguna pista

Layer.- si capitán, el generador parece estar en el nivel 23, tome el ascensor a su izquierda y entonces

Alia.- CLARO QUE NO, EN ESE ASCENSOR HAY SEÑAL DE TRES MAVERICKS, MEJOR SUBE AL SIGUIENTE PISO, CORTA EL CABLE Y LUEGO DESLIZATE HACIA ABAJO

Layer.- oye… tu con tu hunter y yo con el mio

Alia.- no me interesa el zopenco de X, además zero e mucho más guapo

X. -.-U holaaaaaaa aun estoy aquí, y te estoy escuchando

Alia, y a mí que…

Layer- QUE LASTIMA, ZERO ES MIO Y SOLO MIO

Alia.- y ya te le declaraste

Layer.- bueno…yo… este…mira…lo que pasa es que °/////////////°

Alia. ¬.-

Layer °///////////°

Alia- ¬-¬ eso pensé, OYE ZERO, QUE TE PARECE SI TU Y…

Zero.- ehhhh… claro… mejor corto la transmisión podrían estarla interceptando, cambio y fuera

Alia.- O.o me colgo…

Layer.- VoV que lastima me das…

X.- Alia….

Alia.- y ahora que quieres ¬¬#

X.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pallete.- VAMOS AXL, VAMOS, VAMOS AXL VAMOS- decía mientras hacia una rutina de porrista con todo y unos pompones que quien sabe de donde los habrá sacado- EL MEJOR, EL MEJOR, AXL ES EL CAMPEON

Axl.- (con el pecho hinchado y en pose como si estuviera esperando que alguien le saque una GlamuFoto) – ¿alguna vez lo dudaste nena?

Pallete.- Nooo claro que no °///° si tu eres el mas lindo y guapo Hunter de todos

Axl – y no olvides mi carisma

Pallete – jamas

Alia, Layer .- ¬.¬U …loca…

X.- ALIA POR DIOS, ME ESTAN ATACANDO UN MONTON DE MAVERICKS Y TU NO AYUDAS

Alia.- crees en un dios… JAJAJAJA, UN REPLOID QUE CREE EN UN DIOS AJAJAJA (nota, el autor tiene una religión especifica, pero aparte de que zero sea considerado el dios de la destruicción no hay mucha espiritualidad en el siglo 22XX o en cualquier epoca en que existan los reploids, si un reploid es religioso esta a un paso de ser considerado maverick, al menos en los fics del autor)

X.- AUCH, CUIDADO, NO TOQUES ESO, AAAAAAYYUUUUUDAAAA

Alia, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Axl.- ¿Por qué casi todas nuestras misiones son en fabricas abandonadas o en refugios subterraneos abandonados, o en lugares donde no han recibido mantenimiento apropiado en años, o en bases supersecretas?

Alia/Layer.-… que pregunta tan mas tonta…¬.¬

Pallete.- muy bueno pregunta, como siempre n.nU

Axl.- lo se, bueno, ya entre por la enorme puerta que decía sala de control, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla en medio de este enorme pasillo con una sola puerta, estoy viendo unos controles, uno dice lanzar misil, otro auto-destrucción, uno para la paz mundial, uno para que una aplanadora gigante nos caiga en cima y … MIRA, OPRIMA ESTE PARA UN HELADO DE VAINILLA, ¿cual debo oprimir, el del helado?

Pallete- bueno, lo que puedes hacer es oprimir el botón rojo, enorme y brillante que dice Auto-Destrucción, convertirte en el Rinoceronte que venciste la semana pasada o empezar a disparar como loco al reactor

Axl.- segura que no debo oprimir el botón del helado… ni modo… ¿que puede ser lo peor que podría pasar si le disparo al reactor?…

X.- aquí… cogh… X…. cough, al fin pude vencer a los maviericks, cogh… solo eran ochenta y seis

Alia… ¬.¬ como digas, sabes cada vez que Waaaaa…. Hablas me da wa…. Zzzzzzzzzzz

X.-…¬.¬ genial

Alia.- ZZZzzz…si zero, me caso contigo…zzz… si, siii siiiii, justo ahí… aw que rico…zzz

X. - .-# estupido zero, como si no tuviiera ya un club de fans tan grande como para crear su propia nación…

…

Un ratito después, después de que axl volo el reactor con sus disparos los hunters regresaron a la base, X todo desconchinflado, axl todo chamuscado y zero con uno que otro rasguñito insignificante, sus operadoras se acercaron hacia la plataforma de teletransportación

Alia.- checando unos papeles sin ver a X – tu eficiencia dejo mucho que desear

X.- y tu ni siquiera me ayudaste

Alia.- ¿de que hablas? ¬.-

X.- ¬.¬# todo lo que escuche fueron ofensas, ronquidos y extraños sonidos mientras repetias el nombre de zero dormías (pensando "maldito zero, debí haber dejado que sigma te matara cuando tuve la oportunidad")

Alia. -.- Como digas, ahora- le entrego una pila de hojas de diez metros de altura que saco de la nada – llena el papeleo, y no quiero errores ortográficos, ni fea letra, y llénalo por triplicado

X.- ¬.¬# gsgoreagaiorplieiooirepocaresponsabilidadgrguaoiupiououastanoesjustogrrrr

Alia. ¬.-# # # #¿Qué dijiste?

X.- No, Nada n-nUUUU, oye alia, no te gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo o salir a algún lado °//°

Alia.- … no me interesa…

X.- TT.TT

Layer.- °//////////° (vamos, solo tienes que decírselo… bueno, si no puedes decírselo tan directamente al menos intenta decirle algo) bi…bien hecho capitán (hablaba como hinata hyuga cuando trata de hablarle a naruto)

Zero- realmente no fue nada

Layer °////////////° (todavía hablando como hinata cuando trata de decirle algo a naruto) pe..pe…pee…peeeero la forma en que vencio a esos tres mavericks fue increíble

Alia.- ZERO ERES EL MEJOR

X.- HOOOLAAAAA yo tuve que vencer a 86 mavericks, sin armadura, sin tanques, sin corazoncitos, sin ningun item que te dan los que rescatas, sin codigos… SIN NADA, y el tenia sus 4 sub-tank, su weapon tank, sus corazoncitos y se habia equipado todos los ítems que los programadores idearon para el, y creo que utilizo un crack para usar mis armaduras

Alia.- ¬.¬ callate X, el si se fue preparado

X.- PERO SI TU ME ECHASTE A PATADAS POR EL TELETRANSPORTADOR, NO ME DISTE TIEMPO DE NADA

Layer.- (vamos Lay, tu puedes, dile algo mas) di…di…di..discupe comandante, me pre guntabas si usted, bueno, si usted, y bueno, y yo, si nosotros pudieramos, si no seria mucha molestia, si… si…

De repente llega alia y empuja a layer

Alia.- POR TARADA, DIGO TARDADA- voltea a ver a zero con la mirada mas sensual que puede- y dime zero, ¿estas libre esta noche?

Zero.- veras, me invitaron a la despedida de soltero de spider, pero la verdad no pienso ir

Alia.-(perfecto, ahora o nunca) entonces que te parece si TU y YO tenemos una encantadora velada romántica esta noche

X.- galkjdlkgjldsakjgdlksgd maldito zero…¬¬#

Zero.- bueno, lo que pasa es que…

Pero antes que le pudiera responder algo layer regresa y le da una mega patada, las dos se miran feo y se empiezan a pelear, en menos de cinco segundos llegan más hunters

-- quinientos zennys por alia

-- mil por layer

-- vengan, vengan, haga sus apuestas

alia-en medio de la pelea- zorra

Layer--desgraciada

Alia.- Traje de prostituta

Layer.- al menos yo no trabajo en un burdel

Y se siguieron peleando e inventándose ofensas, hasta que zero, intervino, tomo delicadamente la mano de las chicas y con la mirada que le habia ganado el cincuenta por ciento de su club de admiradoras (la otra mitad se la gano en rescates heroico y con poses para GlamuFotos)

Zero-- Alia, Layer, realmente considero algo muy valioso lo que están haciendo- las dos operadoras y todas las reploids-excepto pallet- presentes se pusiero coloreadas y empezaron a babear)- pero en este momento de mi vida –pose dramatica de glamufotos, con iluminacio que la luz esta solo sobre el, su voz se vuelve mas emotiva, todas las reploids se ponen a llorar- me temo que no puedo aceptar sus muestras de afecto

X.- maldito zero y sus poses dramáticas, espérate a tu propia saga para hacer los protagónicos, esta se supone que me pertenece

Layer.- Pero Comandante T.T

Zero.- Layer… me agradas, pero solo somos compañeros de trabajo

Alia, JAAA JAA(burla estilo nelson de los simpson) así que dime zero, a que hora pasas por mi

Zero ¬.¬U no entendiste

Alia.- lo que entendi es que tu seras mio quieras o no (mirada llena de determinación, tanta que tiene llamas en los ojos)

X.- Maldito zero gkgjkjkglkgkgklgjlgjlkgjlgjlgglglgljglgal,

Pallete y Axl estaban en otra habitación, pallete estaba limpiandole lo chamuscado a Axl

Axl.- OUCH, ten mas cuidado

Pallete.,- Perdon

Axl.- mejor deberia ir con Cinnamon

Pallete.- ¬.¬# PÓR QUE T.T ¿acaso no te estoy cuidando bien?

Axl.- … cuando llegue tenia una pequeña hemorragia en mi brazo, y ahora casi se me esta callendo…

Pallete.- Idiota, AKANE-KEN (es el nombre que yo le invente a los supergolpes de las chicas en los animes)

Axl- en la pared que ahora esta toda agrietda- OUCH… definitivamente… necesito ir… con cinamon… OUCH

Pallete.- Que tiene ella que no tenga yo

Axl.- … amabilidad, comprensión, tacto, cuidado, paciencia… MUCHA PACIENCIA

Pallete levanta una cejita, le da un tic nervioso y lo que sigue es demasiado horrible para contar…

Mas tarde, en la cafetería de la base hunter, mientras casi todos hablaban de la despedida de soltero de spider, la reploid de cabello estaba en una mesa retirada, metida en sus pensamientos hasta que cierto reploid azul llego

X.- esta ocupado

Layer.- ¿uh?, capitan X, no, claro que puede sentarse…

X.- que injusta es la vida

Layer.- ni que lo diga

X.- tratas de agradarle a una persona

Layer.- siempre tratas de poner tu mejor cara cuando la vez

X.- la haces todo tipo de cumplidos

Layer.- te ries de sus bromas

X.- aun cuando sean tontas o se este burlando de ti

Layer.- haces todo lo que te dice

X.- y a cambio te tratan con la punta del pie

X/Layer… TT-TT NO ES JUSTO

Layer.- NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN HALLA SIDO LA FAMOSA IRIS, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS, NO ME IMPORTA QUE HALLAN HECHO UNA PELICULA BASADA EN SU HISTOIRA QUE SE GANO TODOS LOS OSCARES DEL AÑO 22XX, ELLA YA ESTA MUERTA Y YO NO

X.- QUE MAS DA QUE EL ZOPENCO DE GATE SIGA VIVO, QUE IMPORTA QUE SE CONOCIERAN CASI DESDE QUE FUERON CREADOS, NO ME IMPORTA QUE HALLAN ESTUDIADO JUNTOS, ESE IDIOTA AHORA ESTA POCO MENOS QUE MUERTO Y YO NO, YO AUN ME MUEVO

Y luego un largo y enorme suspiro

X.-…pero que podemos hacer…

Layer.- ¿Ignorarlos?

X.- hay que tratar, la tratare como a cualquier otra reploid

Layer.- no tiene que saber lo que sufro por el

X.- no pensare en esos hermosos ojos azules

Layer.- o en ese cabello dorado

X.- o en esa hermosa figura que tiene

X/Layer ¬… creo que no funcionara T.T

X.- creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es que ellos se fijen en nosotros…

Layer ¿y como lo haremos

XLayer ¿¿¿¿¿¿-.-??????? mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Justo en ese momento y por pura "casualidad" Paso Cinnamon, seguida por axl y unos momentos más tarde Pallete

Axl.- Vamos nena, que te cuesta, solo di que sí

Cinamon.- lo siento joven Axl, pero no puedo

Axl.- solo un pequeño si, vamos cinny, que te cuetas

Cinammon.- eres muy amable, pero veras, yo…

Pallete llega de repente le da una tacleada a axl y lo manda a la pared… OTRA VEZ

X(viendo desde la mesa en la que estaban, que estaba como a dos metros del cuerpo de axl) .- ¿axl aun no sabe lo de cinny?

Layer.- pues tal parece que no

Pallete llega y se trepa encima de axl

Axl.- (con la cara blanca, amarilla, roja, violeta, azul, morada, azul mas oscuro negra…) pallete… me estas… asfixiando

Pallete.- en serio… no me habia dado cuenta…

Axl… perdoname…

Pallete.- por que deberia hacerlo- mientras estrujaba mas el cuello del pobre reploid

Axl.- te…invito… un helado….

Pallete- … ESTA BIEN n.n, te veo en una hora

Entonces pallete suelta al pobre axl, y se fue, aunque x y layer creyeron ver que axl les guiño un ojo antes de desmayarse

X.- tal vez devamos hacer eso

Layer.- ¿obligarlos a querernos bajo amenaza de tortura?

X.- bueno… a eso llamémoslo plan C

Layer.- ¿plan C? ¿Entonces cual es el B?

X.- te fijaste,axl fue primero tras cinny, luego pallete llego celosa y luego el la invito

Layer.- creo que no entiendo capitán X

X se agacho tomo la mano de layer, le dio un pequeño beso y dijo

X.- LAYER, TENDRIAS UNA CITA CONMIGO

Layer.- O////o

No lo podia creer… el, ella, ¿UNA CITA?... sin embarno noto que X le hacia una seña con los ojos que volteara a ver a su izquiera, donde vio a otros dos hunters muy interesados, luego volvio a voltear a X y este le hizo un pequeño guiño con el ojo, entonces layer se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Layer- claro que si… CARIÑITO

Bien, que les parece, funcionara el plan de Layer y Pallete, o acaso Alia se quedara con Zero, y a quien escogerá Axl ¿pallete o Cinny?, yo lo se, tu no, pero si quieren saber la respuesta, búsquenla en el próximo episodio


	2. Sobre Enredos y Emociones

Bien, al menos ya recibi una respuesta así que continuare mi fic (que aunque no la hubiera recibido, por que luego hay gente que nomás no recibe nada y abandona), y mira que maravilla, tengo reviews

**Death Mask** No te preocupes, iris no va a ser ridiculizada en este fic, al contrario, cada vez que Zero o algun otro personaje hable de ella lo hará de una forma muy solemne (excepto layer, pero ella tampoco la ridiculizara, solo dira cosas como "maldita iris" o algo así, no creo que se me cruce por la mente ridiculizarla), y aunque es bastante obvio, no pondre a ciel.

**Umiris.- **al principio a mi tampoco se me pasaba por la mente una relación entre layer y X, pero si se me pasaba de zero y alia (dejaba solo al pobre X, creo que hasta podria jurar que en el opening del x6 hay una parte donde escribe "i miss you zero"), hasta el X8 y el command mission, donde se supone que a cada quien le dieron una parejita, pero yo seguía traumado con zeralia, así que de ahí salio lo demás (alia y layer compitiendo por zero y X celoso) tambien esta lo de axl, que la verdad, ya se con quien se va a quedar, aunque la razón que pensé va a ser un tanto O.o … interesante ( creo que hay una fuga de gas en mi casa, que causa daño cerebral y alucinaciones), en cuanto a los detalles de ortografía, tratare de corregirlos (la mayoría, que casi siempre se me olvida poner el corrector n.nU, y tambien le hecho un poco la culpa a la fuente que utiliza la pagina que a veces elimina ciertos caracteres) ACI KE POS TARTARE DE NO EZKRIVIR NINGUN ERORR ORTOGAJIKO NI BRAMATICAL, EJPERO NO EZCRIVIR NINUNNNGOS

**Riku.-** eh… bueno… este…como no me hiciste algún comentario específico no puedo darte una respuesta larga, pero aun así te agradezco que te hayas dignado 20 segundos para darme un review, esto me inspira a tratar de realizar un trabajo de calidad y no solo publicar para terminar lo que ya empecé n.n (por que tampoco es justo empezar algo y no terminarlo)

Una vez contestados estos detallitos prosigo con el siguiente episodio

Recuerden que si algo esta en paréntesis es que solo es un pensamiento (quiero un helado de chocolate… espera… no lean esto…BASTA, YA DEJEN DE LEER MI MENTE) ejem, ejem v.vU vamos al capitulo (y por un helado de chocolate)

Para todos aquellos que leyeron el primer episodio, y en especial para los que me dejaron reviews les presento.

**Sobre Intrigas y Pasiones**

**Capitulo 2, Sobre enredos y emociones**

( o si no les gusta ese titulo, intente con "algunos caen y otros no")

Base huter, tres de la tarde, toda la base esta trabajando arduadmente en sus labaores diarias…

¬.¬ si como no… en realidad casi cada miembro de la base hunter esta durmiendo, con migraña o se ausentaron después de la enorme despedida de soltero de Spider, excepto por alguno que otro hunter (los que no fueron), entre los que podemos contar a zero, a X y a Layer, a donde fue zero… quien sabe, igual y otra vez se convirtió en maverick y fue a matar gente, a quien le importa…pero en lo que se refiere a nuestros "tortolitos" fueron a hacer planes sobres su "noviazgo", en estos momentos se encuentran en una esquina hablando en voz baja

X.- bien, solo tenemos que hacer lo que planeamos y pronto ellos caeran redonditos n.n

Layer.- ehhh… no seria mejor empezar mañana

X.- ¿Por qué?, además si dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo no funcionara

Layer.- ¿para que empezar ahora si….?- señalando a unos hunters que estaban roncando y tirando el chorrito de baba, y luego a otro hunter que estaba en una esquina repitiendose "NO LO VUELVO A HACER, NO LO VUELVO A HACER, NO LO…" a un lado de este una reploid con unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el piso, gritándole "QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE, Y APAGUEN ESAS LUCES, ME QUEMAN, NECESITO UNA ASPIRINA, AQUÍ HAY DEMASIADO RUIDO, AAAAHHHH MI CABEZA"

X. -.-UU , bueno… tal vez no sea mala idea, iniciaremos el gran show mañana, hoy seremos mas discretos y solo actuaremos frente a los sobrios, y no tan eufóricos, muy bien, y recuerda que…

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con sus planes, llego Axl corriendo, se dirigio hacia ellos y se escondio bajo la mesa en la que estaban

Axl- HOLAXHOLALAYERQUEBONITODIAHACEVERDADHUYSIRECHULISIMOXMEPRESTASALAYER

X/Layer.- ¬.¬ Que hiciste ahora,

Axl.- YONADACOMOCREESQUESERIACAPAZDEHACERALGOMALOMEOFENDESBUENOENTONCESTULAYERMEPRESTASAX

Se escuchan unos enorme estallidos, se siente un terremonto, unos enormes gritos que parecen venir del más temible de los demonios

Pallete.- AXL, AXL DONDE ESTAS MALDITO, VEN ACA QUE TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO

Axl- besándole los pies a X y a Layer- POOOOORRRR FAAAAVOOOORRRR

Pallete.- AXL YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE, TE VOY A PARTIR TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA BOCA

Axl.- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- entonces empujo a layer y…

Pallete.- AXEEEEEEEEEEEEL, DONDE ESTAS- dijo mientras entro rompiendo el muro de un metro de grosor diseñado para resistir bombas nucleares, volteando a ver a su alrededor con unos ojos que matarían al propio sigma en menos de un segundo, vio cinco hunters dormidos, uno en una esquina repitiéndose a si mismo "NO LO VUELVO A HACER" a una hunter gritandole que se cayara y que tenia migraña, y luego volteo a ver hacia una esquina

Pallete.- AXL… DONDE… DIGANME…DEBO…GOLPEAR… ¿¿uh??.- entonces se percato de algo bastante interesante ¿X y Layer besándose?- OOOOORALE¿CÓMO, DONDE, CUANDO, POR QUE?

¿Layer?.- ¬.¬# te molesta, queremos tener algo de intimidad

Pallete.- O.oU, oh disculpen, hehehehe n.nU, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a Axl y bueno, jejeje, no lo han visto hehehe o///o

¿X?- si hace un momento vino aquí suplicando que lo escondiéramos, si quieres te decimos donde esta

Pallete.- si no es mucha molestia

Layer.- mira detrás de la puerta.- dijo mientras señalo a la puerta que tenía en su esquina a otra layer con un enorme chichón en la cabeza que después se transformo en Axl – trato de disfrazarse de mi y me empujo… así que… creo que te quite el privilegio de darle el primer golpe n.n

Pallete.- no importa n.n – se hacerco hacia axl mientras se tronaba los nudillos de forma amenazadora.- me tendré que conformar con el resto de los golpes.- sonrisa maligna.- ahora lindo axl… que te parece… si jugamos un poco hehehehejajajajaAJAJAJAJAJA

Axl.- T.T UUU…mami…

Y así comenzó una brutal paliza demasiado fuerte para describirla con la clasificacion que le di a este fic, pero para que se den una idea de que tan fuerte fue el pobrle axl termino con la cadera salida, flotando en un charco de sangre y probablemente haya quedado huérfano de hijos (si es que un reploid puede tener)

Axl.-(con voz de ardilla) x.X cinny… ayu..da…me… Ouch…

Pallete.- IDIOTA- y lo remato con un golpe en la cabeza que le causo otro chichón, terminada su venganza se retiro con la frente muy en alto, pero antes volteo a X y a pallete – Felicidades tortolitos o

X/layer.- (con una cara que mostraba horror y miedo).- gra…gracias jijiji n.nU

Axl.-ouch… ¿ya se fue?

X.- ya axl ¬.¬ dejame adivinar… otra vez intentaste tener dos citas a la vez

Axl.- de hecho esta vez fueron tres

Layer.- O.o ¿TRES CITAS?, yo en su lugar te hubiera dado más golpes

Axl.- entonces querias que me matara X.x

Layer.- no exageres, los akane-ken no son mortales, a menos que seas una maestra en la técnica con ese objetivo.

X.- ese es el lado negativo de tu estrategia

Axl.- no hay lados negativos en tu estrategia…ouch…es perfecta… ouch… pallete no puede dejar de verme… ouch…cinny sale con migo…ouch… y cuando me salen bien las cosas puedo tener hasta 5 citas a la vez…. Ouch o

X.- dejame ver ¬.¬ si ya captaste su atención para que sigues haciéndote de rogar, el exceso de celos tampoco es bueno

Layer.- ni la infidelidad, ya decídete por una de una buena vez

Axl.- cinny… Duch… no, mejor pallete…no mejor cinny, ella me cuidara muy bien… pero si no escojo a pallete me dejara como carne molida…

X-(a layer) ¿que no sabe lo de cinny?

Layer.- parece que no

Axl.- cinny…pallete…cinny…pallete…¿no puedo quedarme con las dos?...ouch

Layer.- CLARO QUE NO- le da un golpe al de por si ya herido Axl

Axl- es una decisión difícil…ouch… y solo hay una manera de resolverlo…LANZAR UNA MONEDA… X ¿me prestas un zenny?

X.- ¬.¬U….- le entrega una moneda

Axl.- muy bien, si cae Z es cinny, si cae 1 es Pallete.- la lanza al aire y… cae en medio…- O.o TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO

X.- V.v creo que no podras dejárselo a la suerte

Axl.- ouch…pero para que privar a una del derecho de tenerme…ouch, si las triago loquitas a ambas… jejeje…ouch

Layer-(en voz baja) – a cinnamon no tanto-

Axl.- además, si consigo una tercera chica para causarles celos a ambas las tendre asegurado que ambas me deseen (con la cara mas engreida que se puedan imaginar)

X/Layer.- #¬.¬U IDIOTA

Layer.- ademas si planeas realizar eso esa persona tambien tiene que saberlo o si no terminaras con u tercer problemas

X.- y seguramente ella querra algo a cambio, igual y tambien te usa para poner celoso a otro chico

Layer.- aunque bueno, si es así se seguro ambos ganan, no es verdad X

X.- jejeje, tienes razón, aunque… axl… ¿sigues consiente?

Axl.- si…yo…ouch…estar conciente… ouch… pallete…ouch ...cinnamon…ouch ….cinnallete…ouch …panemon…misa doler cabeza…ouch…ouch …ouch…ouch…

X.- bien parece que ya se desmayo- pateándolo un poco para verificar, no estaba seguro si el convulsionar significaba que estaba inconciente pero eso bastaba – ahora volvamos a lo nuestro, recuerda layer, tenemos que actuar como si solo fueran dos reploids mas en el mundo, deben creer que ya no nos interesan

Layer.- pero si de repente se nos olvida o nos ponemos demasiado nerviosos

X.- entonces el otro se interpondrá, haciendo algun cumplido o algo, para distraerlos y recordarnos que debemos seguir, entiendes… mi terroncito

Layer.- claro que si… cariñito

Los dos se rien un poco

Axl.- (de pie, conciente y curado gracias a las propiedades de los golpes que dan las chicas en los animes que las heridas se desvanecen en segundos) ¿De que hablan¿de que se rien?

X/Layer.- - NO ESTABAS AGONIZANDO

Axl.- ah… si… verdad…bueno ¿dequienhablanpuedoayudarlosquemeganoesunjuegoodebomantenermecalladovan a engañaraalguiensonnovios?

X/Layer, de nada que te importe, no, nada, no es de tu incumbencia, si, si, no

Axl.- entonces a quien van a engañar

X/Layer °///° digo, no y si, ademas eso no te importa, si somos novios, no vamos a engañar a nadie

Axl.- entonces por que debo quedarme callado

X.- bueno…o///oUUU

Axl ¬.¬…

Layer… porque…o///oUUUU

Axl.- ¬.¬…

X/Layer o//oUUUUUU

Axl.- ¬.¬ y bien

X-… este… hay mira la hora que, tenemos que irnos

Layer.- n.nU adiós axl, te vemos luego, no nos busques, bye- dicho esto los dos "tortolitos" salieron corriendo

Axl.- ¬.¬ planean usar mi estrategia…los demandare por violar derechos de autor…pero primero… QUIERO UN HELADO DE VAINILLA

Autor.- no me invitas uno de chocolate

Axl.- se supone que tú no debes intervenir ¬.-

Autor- O-OUUUU jejejeje perdón…. Bueno ¿en que estaba?

* * *

Layer y X se habían ido a otra habitación, y ahora tenían un nuevo problema

Layer.- - genial¡Genial¡GENIAL!, ahora el lo sabe

X.- Bien, entonces tendremos que actuar de una manera más convincente VoV

Layer.- ¿de que servirá?, le dirá a todo el mundo y se nos caerá el teatrito – pateando un bote de basura

X.- Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que no habrá su enorme boca, tendremos que mantenerlo ocupado de cualquier forma…

Entonces apareció alia caminando por esos pasillos

Alia.- (con la mano en la frente, con unas ojeras enormes mas largas que que cosa y unos ojos rojos con las venas hinchadas, caminando como vagabunda borracha).- no lo vuelvo a hacer, por la virgencita santa de la repliforce que no lo vuelvo a hacer, hay mi cabeza, mis oídos, mi cabeza, no lo vuelvo a hacer…

X.- (¬.¬ ¿no que eras atea?) n.n hola alia… ¿estas bien?

Alia- uuuyyyy….cállate, no hables tan alto que me da migraña… no lo vuelvo a hacer…

Layer.- -.¬ ¿Fuiste a la despedida de soltero de Spider?

Alia.- claro que no idiota, esa era una fiesta para los hombres, las mujeres fuimos a la de Marino… hay mi cabeza… por cierto Perra, no te vi en ella, HA, de lo que te perdiste…

Layer.- ¬.¬# de tener una cruda, creo que puedo sobrevivir sin eso

Alia.- #-.-# NO, pero si te perdiste de una de las fiestas mas salvajes de toda la historia, jejeje, debiste ver a "la tierna, dulce y tíiiiiiimiiiiiiidaaaaa" de Cinnamon después de unas copitas… aaayyy mi cabeza… no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero eso no es nada, yo fui el centro de atención de la fiesta, pobre marino, la opaque con mis encantos…ay mi cabeza, necesito una aspirina

Layer.- (¬.¬# y se supone que YO soy la perra) lastima, estaba ocupada en otras cosas

Alia- -.- Como digas, oye X, te dare el privilegio de que me hagas un favor, ve y traime una aspirina quieres

X.- esta bien n//n- pero en cuanto iba a dirigirse a la enfermería Layer lo detuvo

Layer.- y…. ¿Por qué tendría el que hacerlo?

Alia.- (poniendo cara sensual… o tan sensual como puede ser una mujer con una enorme resaca) – dime X ¿no quieres hacerme este favorcito?

X.- 0¬0

Layer.- NO, NO QUIERE

Alia.- ¬.¬# y quien eres tu para decidir por el

Layer.- soy SU NOVIA

Alia.- si claro y solo por que eres su no… O.o……O.O…… ¿que?...me repites lo que acabas de decir

Layer.- Que soy la novia de X, no es verdad cielito.- y le da un codazo para que salga de su estado de baba

X.- ¡¿ah?! Oh, si lo somos

Alia.- o.O…muy bien… definitivamente me pase de copas… si este idiota enclenque- señalando a X- esta total y absolutamente enamorado de mí (cara de engreída)

X.- ( )-( VAMOS, TIENES QUE SEGUIR EL PLAN) ¬.¬ que te que me estas hablando

Alia.- O.o ya deja de bromear y dile a esta perra que tú me amas

Layer.- (YA DEJA DE LLAMARME PERRA, TU MALDITA ZORRA DEL INFIERNO) cielito, serias tan amable de poner a esta tipeja en su lugar

X.- (T.T perdoname por lo que te voy a decir… te lo suplico T.T) (con una mirada tan fría que podría congelar al sol) ¿por que amaría yo a una zorra engreída, fachosa, borracha, egocéntrica, mujer de la calle, que trabaja en un burdel y que me trata con la punta del pie? En especial cuando tengo a mi linda Lay, y por cierto te agradecería que la dejes de llamar perra, por que más perra eres tú, y ella es una jovencita decente

Alia.- X-X, eres…eres…ERES… UN IDIOTA- le da una cachetada y sale corriendo- MUEVETE SOPENCO- y empuja a zero que venia llegando

X.-…alia… T.T ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cruel? Snif snif snif T.T snif

Layer.- fue su idea capitán, pero relájese- le dio un abrazo- lo peor ya paso

X.- gracias lay… snif… bueno- limpiándose las lagrimas – ya pasamos la parte fácil (T.T perdoname alia, te amo T.T), convencer y hacer que le den celos a alia, ahora viene el difícil

- mientras zero se venia acercando (después de levantase y limpiarse por que alia lo había empujado al bote de basura), tenia una hoja de papel en sus manos y se veía una lagrimita salir de su ojo

X- Hola zero n.n

Zero.- ¿uh?- entonces esconde la hoja que tenia- eh… hola X, hola layer

Layer.- Hola comandante 0¬0 - X le da un codazo para que reaccione

X.- y donde estuviste

Zero.- por ahí, haciendo lo de siempre

X.- osea que te volviste un maverick que ataca a los desamparados para esparcir un virus nefasto que terminara destruyendo el mundo, te dedicaste a crear una ola de destrucción sin límites, te estacionaste en sitios para minusvalidos, pisaste el pasto en lugares con letreros de no pisar y pagaste 11 artículos en la caja de 10

Zero.- ¬.¬ jajaja , que gracioso, me matas de risa, aunque… ¿Qué le pasa a alia?, hace un momento me empujo al basurero, y se veia bastante alterada

Layer.- ignorela, tiene resaca

Zero.- oh, cierto, las despedidas de soltero de Spider y Marino.- vio a su alrededor y miro a los pocos reploids que habian ido ese dia, dormidos o con migrañas.- se nota que fueron divertidas n.nUUU…

X/Layer.- no lo se, no fui

Zero.- se nota n.n, no tienen ojeras ni aliento a alcohol

Pero antes de que X y layer trataran de poner su plan en acción, se escucho un sonido proveniente de la cámara de teletransportación, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer fueron a ver, en ella salio una reploid de cabello rosa

Nana (nana o pun según hallan jugado la version americana o japonesa del command mission).- HOLA A TODOS

Hunter- CALLATE, QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA

Nana.- uuuyyyy que delicado

X/Layer/Zero.- Hola nana, tiempo sin verte, que te trae por aquí

Nana- me sentia aburrida en giga Island así que vine a visitarlos n.n… eso y el general Redpis me envio a entregar un paquete al General Singas ¿Dónde esta?

Zero.- ¿lo ascendieron a general? Bien por el

X.- bueno… si buscas a Sinas esta… en su oficina… pero en este momento no creo que este disponible… jejeje n.n

Nana.- ¿Por qué no?

X.- n.nU pues veras...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Dirección de los maverick hunters 

Signas.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… soy el mejor…ZZZZZZZZZ- mientras tenia en su escritorio (aparte de papeles regados por doquier) un hilo de baba que salia desde su boca hasta el piso que ya parecía una alberca y un trofeo de "primer lugar en concurso de borrachera, 57 chelas en dos minutos"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

X.- digamos que esta un poco agotado después de una misión que tuvo que cumplir ayer (OH SI, QUE GRAN MISION, DARLE AL CHUPE HASTA REVENTAR n.nU) 

Layer.- oh si, debió haber sido agotador… (JAJAJAJA, TODOS SALUDEN AL GENERAL BORRACHO;-D)

Nana.- entonces tendré que quedarme un poco mas de tiempo, por mientras… ¿no saben donde esta spider °//°?

Zero.- seguramente limpiando su departamento después de su despedida de soltero

Nana.- X.x ¿se va a casar T.T?

Layer.- no te enteraste…

Nana,. Nooooo T.T, QUIEN ES LA PERRA INFELIZ QUE… °//° digo, quien es la afortunada que se gano su corazón T.T(PARA MATARLA D-( )

Layer… Marino… la vez todos los días y no te lo había dicho (…pobrecita…)

Nana.- O.o- en estado de shock, y la piel toda palida- T.T me…alegro… por ella…- y se desmaya

Cuando empieza a recuperar el conocimiento, estaba en la enfermería, y abrió los hojos y vio a cinnamon, X, Zero y Layer en frente

Nana.- que horrible pesadilla… soñé que Spider se casaba con marino

Cinnamon.- no seas tonta, eso aun no ha pasado

Nana.- menos mal -o-

Cinnamon.- ellos no se casan hasta pasado mañana

Nana.- O.o U…- se vuelve a desmayar

X.- no puedo creerlo, marino no se lo había dicho

Layer.- pensé que ellas dos eran muy buenas amigas

Zero.- ni siquiera sabía que a nana le gustaba spider

X.- ¬.¬ tu no sabias que Spider se iba a casar hasta ayer que te invito a su despedida de soltero, y todo el mundo (excepto tu y nana) lo sabían desde hace tres meses

Zero.- ¬//¬UU

Layer.- aunque yo tampoco lo sabia (y soy de las primeras que se enteran de todo n.n)

X.- (-//-UU yo tampoco) ¬//¬ bueno sabes, no ayudas mucho cariñito (CLARO PONTE DEL LADO DE ZERO ¬.¬, se supone que me deberías de ayudar)

Zero.-… (¿Como llamo X a layer?)…

Cinnamon-tratando de dar una sonrisa confortante- ya, ya relájate, todo estará bien, aquí estoy yo.

Nana.- NO ES JUSTO, ELLA LO SABIA, ME TRAICIONO, Y NISIQUIERA ME LO DIJO, LA MATARE TnT

Axl.- ya callense- estaba en una camilla junto , detrás de una cortina, con un curita en la cabeza

Cinnamon, oh, disculpa pequeño axl, dime ya te sientes mejor

Axl.- T.T snif, ya me duele menos (n.n Tactica numero 52, hacerte el herido, nunca falla)

Layer/X.- ¬.¬

Axl.- ¬.¬ (los estoy vigilando)

Layer/X ¬.¬U (creo que nos esta vigilando)

"ALERTA, ALERTA, ATAQUE MAVERICK DETECTADO, TODOS LOS HUNTERS PRESENTARSE AHORA MISMO"

Axl.- ya sin curita- muy bien, hora de vencer a los chicos malos, ADELANTE

Cinnamon.- parece que ya te recuperaste pequeño axl n.n

Axl- con cara de engreído –claro que si, recuerda que yo soy el más grande, fuerte, grandioso y resistente hunter de todo el mundo)

Zero.- ¬.¬… (¬.¬ Oh si, eres tan bueno que te resbalaste con una cáscara de banana, te hiciste un chichón y terminaste llorando como un niño chiquito)

Que será lo que escondía zero en esa hoja, por que lloraba, Axl ¿Habrá conseguido su helado de vainilla, y que pasara ahora que sabe el plan de X y Layer¿Matara Nana a marino?… solo algunas respuestas en el próximo episodio

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me sigan en el próximo episodio, y también les hago una humilde (mas bien les suplico de rodillas besándoles los pies y lavándoselos con mi cabello usando perfume fino mientras lloro) invitación a leer el otro fanfic que estoy realizando, de Kappa Puffy XLR, se encuentra en la sección de X-Overs (no anime x-overs ni cartoon ni nada, X-overs tal cual), en Misc. Si no por que les guste mínimo por piedad


End file.
